Soulries
by Qlyra
Summary: Sequel of MortelsーMark tahu bila pilihannya merupakan sebuah kebodohan; Mark sungguh paham. Hanya saja, bukannya lebih bodoh lagi jika Mark tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada? Maka dari itu, demi Haechan seorang, keputusan Mark sudah bulat; Soulries. (NCT. MarkChan/MarkHyuck. BL.)


Sabtu sore, Haechan segera mengemasi segala peralatan yang dibawanya ketika sang pelatih telah memutuskan bila _sparing_ kali ini telah usai. Dengan semangat Haechan menggendong tasnya lalu mengambil _skateboard_ ukuran sedang yang terletak tak jauh dari tasnya tadi. Tidak lupa ia memakai topi biru miliknya sebelum meluncur berbekalkan _skateboard_ tadi; pulang ke rumah.

Di perjalanan yang lumayan lenggang, manik Haechan menerawang jauh. Langit kemerahan perlahan mulai meredup, mengharuskan lampu yang sengaja dipasang di sekitar jalan Haechan menuju pulang untuk dihidupkan. Wah, ternyata sudah petang ya, pasti Appa dan Eomma akan memarahiku, pikir Haechan.

Atas dasar pemikiran itulah, Haechan mempercepat kayuhan kakinya agar _skateboard_ yang ia naiki cepat mengantarkannya sampai tujuan dengan selamat.

Akan tetapi, Haechan refleks menghentikan laju _skateboard_-nya ketika melihat seseorang terkapar tak berdaya di atas aspal. Perkiraan Haechan, pasti orang yang terkapar membelakanginya itu korban tabrak lari. Merasa sisi manusiawinya terusik, Haechan pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri sosok tersebut dan menolongnya.

Setelah sampai, Haechan langsung mengangkat kepala orang itu dan meletakkannya di atas kedua pahanya. Perlahan, Haechan pun menepuk-nepuk pipi putih pemuda bersurai hitam legam tersebut.

"Ya! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Haechan masih berusaha membangunkan sang pemuda.

Usai mengulangi kelakuannya tadi sampai menit-menit mendatang, akhirnya kelopak mata sang pemuda mulai membuka perlahan.

Lantas manik mereka pun saling bertemu.

DEG!

* * *

**SOULRIES**

_"The Sequel of Mortels"_

* * *

"Chan, bangun!"

Mark masih tetap berusaha membangunkan Haechan yang terbaring di sampingnya. Ia sungguh panik saat mengamati wajah damai Haechan yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi raut seperti orang kesakitan. Tangan kanannya tiada henti menggoyangkan tubuh Haechan agar Haechan segera bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"HAECHAN!"

Berhasil! Kelopak mata Haechan mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Ergh, Mark...," ucap Haechan lemah malah mempernyaman posisinya di pelukan Mark.

Mark yang mendapati perilaku Haechan pun akhirnya menghela napas. Ia mengelus-elus surai kecoklatan milik Haechan lembut sembari mempererat pelukannya pada Haechan hingga sukses membuat Haechan yang sempat terbangun pun tertidur lagi. Segaris senyum polos terukir di bibir Mark kala melihat raut wajah Haechan yang damai kembali, sukses membuat Mark tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup pipi gembul milik Haechan dan dibonusi keningnya pula.

Yah, jam masuk sekolah masih tiga jam lagi. Tidur sebentar juga bukan masalah besar.

* * *

Saat menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba Mark langsung mengacak-acak rambut Haechan saat dirinya melewati Haechan, sedangkan yang diperlakukan demikian hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal melihat sikap Mark yang menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil sekaligus sok keren itu.

Memutuskan untuk membalasnya nanti di sekolah, Haechan menyusul Mark di meja makan yang mana di sana juga telah terduduk dengan anggun Eomma dan Appa-nya. Haechan dapat melihat Mark menundukkan tubuhnya ke arah mereka berdua sebelum mendudukkan diri di kursi yang letaknya berhadapan dengan Eomma-nya.

"Selamat pagi, Appa, Eomma!" ucap Haechan memberikan kecupan di pipi Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Pagi Channie!" balas Taeyong balik mengecup pucuk kepala Haechan.

Cengiran senang terukir di bibir Haechan. Ia pun langsung menarik kursi di samping Mark lalu mendudukkan diri di sana. Acara makan pagi di kediaman Lee pun berjalan damai dan hening. Hanya suara alat makan yang saling bersentuhanlah yang terdengar.

"O ya Channie, Mark, kali ini Eomma bawakan bekal _sandwich_ jangan lupa dimakan ya."

"Terima kasih, Eomma," ucap Mark.

"Kenapa _sandwich_ Eomma? Channie maunya Ramyuuun~!" rengek Haechan protes.

Taeyong melotot, "Tidak baik makan Ramyun terus menerus, Channie, perhatikan kesehatanmu."

"Tapi Eomma…,"

"Markeu, Eomma minta tolong jangan perbolehkan Haechan makan Ramyun ya," ucap Taeyong lembut pada Mark.

Mark mengangguk kecil.

Haechan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada seraya membuang muka ke arah lain. Ia sungguh kesal dengan kenyataan pahit ini. Mengapa pula Eomma-nya dan Mark bersengkongkol untuk menjauhkan sang Ramyun tercinta dari dirinya?

"Ya sudah, segeralah kalian berangkat," ucap Jaehyun penuh wibawa.

* * *

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Mark sering melirik ke arah Haechan yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan tampang sebal. Lama-kelamaan Mark juga tidak tahan melihat tampang Haechan yang berubah jadi kusut tersebut.

"Chan?"

"..."

"Haechan?"

"..."

Geez! Haechan ngambek ternyata.

Mark menoleh, Haechan membuang muka. Mark mendekat, Haechan menjaga jarak. Mark mulai kesal, Haechan pura-pura cuek. Cukup, kesabaran Mark juga ada batasnya.

"Chan!" seru Mark gemas seraya menyubit pipi Haechan lalu membawanya mendekat.

"Apa sih Markeu~! Sakit!" balas Haechan menggeplak tangan pucat Mark dari pipinya, dan cubitan itu pun terlepas.

"Jangan pasang tampang menggelikan seperti itu, Channie," kata Mark.

Haechan lagi-lagi membuang muka, mengharuskan Mark menghela napas.

"Omong-omong, Apa yang kau impikan semalam?"

Haechan menatap hampa jalanan lenggang di depannya.

"Aku bermimpi tentang pertemuan pertama kita, Mark. Setelah itu tiba-tiba saja suasananya berubah menjadi suram dan kau pergi menjauh entah kemana tanpa menghiraukan panggilanku."

DEG!

Raut wajah Mark mengeras.

"Jujur aku takut, kau akan meninggalkanku setelah kau sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu."

Mereka berhenti berjalan. Mark yang tadinya terpancang pada satu pikiran yang rumit di otaknya refleks mengenyahkan pemikiran tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk berhadapan dengan Haechan. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Mark meraih dagu lancip Haechan agar sedikit menengadah ke arahnya.

Perlahan, dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata Haechan yang hampir saja mengizinkan sebutir kristal sayatan luka lolos dari sana.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Hal yang paling ku benci di dunia ini adalah melihat air matamu. Jangan sampai aku turut membencimu gara-gara itu," ucap Mark bernada lembut sambil menepuk kepala Haechan.

Haechan mengangguk lemah, ia semakin mendekatkan diri ke arah Mark dan membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan sang pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

Meski terlihat tenang, namun tetap saja kepala Mark masih terserang pernyataan dari Haechan. Entah mengapa, instingnya berkata akan terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

'Semoga baik-baik saja.'

* * *

Usai bel panjang berbunyi terlampau nyaring, Haechan yang sempat menutupi telinganya pun berganti kegiatan berupa mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran dan alat tulis yangmana menunjang pembelajaran jam pertama kali ini. Mark yang terduduk di sampingnya lebih memilih untuk menerawang jauh dari balik kaca jendela kelas mereka.

GREK!

Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang digeser oleh seseorang. Tampak seorang pria berambut hitam pendek dan berbadan tegap berjalan penuh wibawa ke arah mejanya berbekalkan bertumpuk buku di tangan kanannya. Usai meletakkan buku di atas meja, pria bernama Park Chanyeol yang merangkap sebagai guru mereka pun menebar pandangan ke segala penjuru kelas.

"Selamat Pagi!"

"Selamat Pagi, _Songsaenim_!"

"Baiklah, seperti yang pernah kami beritahukan satu bulan yang lalu, di sekolah kita dengan sekolah lain tengah mengadakan pertukaran pelajar, dan kali ini kita kedatangan teman baru untuk menggantikan posisi Irene Bae di sini," jelas Chanyeol seraya melempar pandang ke arah pintu kelas, "Kau yang di luar, silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Di sudut lain, Mark yang masih asyik memandangi langit luas langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Haechan ketika sang pemuda terlihat mengeluh.

"Hah, untung saja siswa yang ikut program pertukaran siswa antarsekolah tidak jadi dirimu, Mark. Terlalu berbahaya," gerutu Haechan.

Mark tersenyum tipis.

"Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku, Chan," ucap Mark sok polos dan sedikit jahil.

Sontak wajah tan Haechan memerah mendapati perkataan Mark yang tidak terduga itu.

"Jangan terlalu PD deh!" pekik Haechan memukul pelan bahu Mark.

Mark menyeringai penuh ejekan.

"Perkenalkan..."

DEG!

Seringai Mark langsung luntur kala mendengar suara seseorang yang cukup familiar di bagian terpenting hidupnya.

"Nama saya Na Jaemin. Saya perwakilan dari _Seoul Senior High School_ dalam rangka mengikuti program pertukaran siswa antarsekolah. Mohon bantuannya," ucap sang pemuda yang bernama Jaemin itu sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Usai memberi penghormatan, Jaemin mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke penjuru kelas hingga terhenti pada Mark dan Haechan. Tanpa sungkan Jaemin menatap intens ke arah Haechan demi memastikan sesuatu di pikirannya. Akan tetapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama lantaran Jaemin sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok di samping Haechan; sumber semua peristiwa ini.

Ketika manik Jaemin bertemu dengan manik sosok di samping Haechan yang tampak membeku itu, sepersekian detik setelahnya sosok yang teridentifikasi sebagai Mark tersebut lantas kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Mark!"

* * *

Pertama kali Mark membuka kedua kelopak matanya, hal yang ia dapati dalam kesamaran ialah langit-langit kamar Haechan dan dirinya. Menelaah, manik Mark yang mulai melihat dengan jelas pun mendapati sosok Jaehyun yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Mark?" tanya Jaehyun menepuk kepala Mark.

"Appa?" balas Mark bingung. Perlahan ia pun mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang, "Apa yang terjadi pada—"

"Maaaaaarrrrrkkkkkkkk~!"

Bruk!

Dengan suksesnya Haechan berteriak sekaligus menubruk Mark yang baru saja terbangun. Mark yang terkejut pun berusaha menenangkan Haechan yang sesegukan tetapi tidak mengeluarkan air mata seraya kembali mendudukan diri. Bisa Mark lihat Taeyong juga melemparkan senyumnya ke arah Mark sembari mendekat lalu terduduk di samping Jaehyun.

Perhatian Mark kembali terfokus pada Haechan yang masih sesegukan dan memeluknya sangat erat. Lantas Mark menatap Jaehyun dan Taeyong meminta penjelasan.

"Yah, begitulah Channie. Saat kau pingsan di kelas, pihak sekolah langsung menghubungi kami lantaran Haechan panik bukan main dan tidak berhenti berteriak. Akhirnya kalian dipulangkan. Haechan seperti ini karena kau pingsan hampir setengah hari."

"A-Aku pingsan?" tanya Mark terkejut.

Jaehyun membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

'Apa memang ada hubungannya dengan Si Sialan yang muncul tadi?' batin Mark geram semakin memeluk Haechan erat.

"Nah, Markeu sudah bangun kan. Sekarang Channie mandi dan makan ya," ucap Taeyong memegang bahu Haechan dengan niat untuk membawa Haechan pergi sejenak.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin bersama Mark, Eomma!" seru Haechan menolak untuk dipisahkan dengan Mark.

Mark yang menyadari bila Haechan belum mandi dan makan pun langsung sedikit menjauhkan Haechan.

"Chan, kau bau," kata Mark dengan watadosnya.

Haechan langsung berhenti bereaksi, sedangkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Err... Chan?"

"MARKEU BRENGSEK!" seru Haechan kalap, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan ini balasannya?! Kau mengataiku bau! BAU! Dasar brengsek!" seru Haechan sebal langsung sepenuhnya menjauh dari Mark dan berjalan keluar kamar agak tergesa.

"Channie!" panggil Taeyong menyusul Haechan.

Tinggalah Mark yang menepuk pelan kepalanya lantaran agak pusing usai menampung suara cempreng Haechan, sedangkan Jaehyun masih bertahan pada posisinya.

"Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar Haechan mau makan dan mandi. Dasar," dengus Mark.

Secara tiba-tiba Mark tersentak.

"Apa Haechan tadi menangis?" tanya Mark kalut.

Tersadar, Jaehyun menatap Mark serius.

"Sejujurnya, ya. Tapi kau tenang saja, tangisan Haechan tidak akan berpengaruh jika kau tidak sadarkan diri."

Mark langsung menghempas napas lega.

"Mark, bukankah seharusnya efek 'itu' masih seminggu lagi? Apa ada yang menganggumu?"

Mark balik menatap Jaehyun.

"Ada seseorang yang juga tahu 'statusku' dan dia sempat terlibat jauh dalam masalah kami saat itu. Dia juga sempat mencegahku untuk mengambil keputusan ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkannya jika sudah tahu resiko sefatal ini. Kau tahu? Bagaimanapun aku sebagai Ayah sangat sedih jika melihat anakku menderita. Pasti hal inilah yang tengah dirasakan Johnny dan juga Ten."

Mark terdiam sejenak. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ia lumayan kepikiran tentang keluarganya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, tetapi aku juga sangat menyayangi Haechan. Aku ingin menembus semua kesalahanku di masa lalu dengan ini. Aku tidak menyesal menjadi Soulries demi bersama Haechan."

Refleks Jaehyun memeluk Mark sekaligus menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Mark.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, Mark. Aku sangat bahagia Haechan, anakku memilikimu."

Mark balas memeluk dan mengangguk.

"Ya, Appa."

* * *

Lama-kelamaan Jaemin mulai frustasi. Si blasteran Kanada yang sangat menyebalkan itu gencar sekali menghindarinya. Bahkan kemunculan Mark hanya terlihat di saat-saat tertentu saja. Misalnya saat di kelas dalam keadaan pelajaran, setelah jam istirahat sosoknya menghilang beserta Haechan. Sungguh Jaemin ingin sekali menguliti manusia berperikesialan satu itu.

Namun Jaemin tahu, percuma melawan Mark dengan cara baik-baik. Ia harus memiliki rencana brilian yang licik untuk menjebak macan jenius dalam perangkap yang rumit.

Merasa sedikit lesu, Jaemin agak menjauhkan dirinya dari layar laptop, kemudian melakukan sedikit perenggangan pada tubuhnya. Untung saja dari dulu sampai sekarang Jaemin tidak pernah _loss contact_ dengan Kakaknya; Seulgi. Jadi setidaknya ia bisa banyak terbantu melalui kakaknya itu.

Sejak awal Jaemin tidak menyangka Mark akan nekat seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ia rela menukarkan jiwanya hanya untuk menjadi Soulries agar dapat berada di samping Haechan sang mantan Mortels?

Yang mengejutkan lagi, seharusnya "Tuan" dari Mortels tidak bisa mengingat Mortels-nya; termasuk orang-orang terdekat sang Mortels (kecuali sang saksi dari Mortels seperti Jaemin), tapi mengapa Mark bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan Seulgi sendiri sebagai peneliti S'Letrom yang menjadi sumber pengetahuan tentang Mortels pun menegaskan bila hal itu sangatlah mustahil. Tapi buktinya?

Jaemin sendiri sampai saat ini juga belum tahu darimana Mark bisa mengetahui bila bekas orang yang menjadi Mortels bisa ditemui dengan menjadi Soulries. Memang hanya inilah satu-satunya cara. Lagipula seseorang yang pernah jadi Mortels telah ditakdirkan tidak akan pernah bertemu tuannya lantaran pasti ada sesuatu yang selalu menjauhkan mereka. Selain itu, percuma jika semisal Mark tetap memaksa Jaemin untuk memberitahu jati diri Haechan yang asli, karena secara otomatis status Jaemin sebagai saksi tentang Mortels tidak akan mengatakan satu patah kata pun karena rahasia tersebut harus ia jaga sendiri.

Soulries memang sejenis dengan Mortels, akan tetapi dalam segi dampak lebih parah ke Soulries. Tidak seperti Mortels yang merupakan perwujudan dari jiwa yang terkunci (saat Haechan koma), Soulries adalah perwujudan jiwa yang sengaja "dikunci" demi tujuan tertentu. Orang yang bisa menjadi Soulries hanyalah orang yang menjual kehidupannya sendiri. Akan tetapi kehidupan seseorang tersebut bisa diselamatkan jika orang itu mampu melaksanakan syarat-syarat tertentu sesuai kasus yang dialaminya.

Dalam kasus Mark yang menggunakan Soulries sebagai balasan untuk Mortels, Mark bisa kembali hidup andaikata ia berhasil membuat Haechan mengingatnya; itu syarat utama. Namun hal ini sangat mustahil karena seseorang yang pernah menjadi Mortels tidak boleh mengingat saat-saat dirinya menjadi Mortels jika ia bangun dari komanya. Sebab, orang tersebut pasti meninggal.

Dari teori tadi, Jaemin sudah memastikan bila Mark pasti lebih memilih mati untuk Haechan daripada Haechan yang kehilangan nyawa.

Bahkan gara-gara masalah ini, Jaemin jadi lebih rajin mengunjungi perpustakaan yang ditemuinya hanya untuk mencari informasi lebih tentang Soulries, tidak ketinggalan pula ia selalu _surfing_ di internet. Namun pada akhirnya satu kalimat sebagai penutup pada seluruh informasi yang Jaemin baca pun membuat Jaemin mulai putus asa. Kalimat mematikan yang berupa, "Tidak ada masa depan untuk Soulries" cukup membuatnya kalut.

"Dasar, menyusahkan saja," gerutu Jaemin.

Andai saja ini bukan permintaan Haechan ketika dirinya menjadi Mortels, mana mau Jaemin mengurusi pemuda sombong nan kurang ajar itu. O ya, mungkin juga karena masalah pribadinya yang bersumber dari sang pemuda arogan yang mengharuskan Jaemin tetap menolong Mark.

Hah, permasalahan yang sangat klise.

* * *

Seharian penuh Jaemin mengikuti kemana Mark dan Haechan pergi, bahkan ia pun harus rela membolos agar dapat mencari celah untuk bisa menjebak Mark tanpa diketahui sama sekali oleh Haechan. Namun sepertinya hal ini bukan perkara mudah, karena mereka berdua bagaikan amplop dan perangko. Sama sekali tidak ada jarak.

Saat berjalan menuju atap sekolah, tanpa sengaja Jaemin melihat secercah warna tan tampak berlalu agak tergesa dari balik pintu atap sekolah. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaemin untuk menyadari siapa sosok tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haechan?

Butuh beberapa lama untuk Jaemin menyadari bila Mark tidak berada di samping Haechan. Segera, ia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat Haechan tadi berasal; atap sekolah. Setelah sampai, ia pun membuka pintu tersebut, cukup membuat Mark mengucap kata sembari membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Chan! Lebih baik aku ikut kau ke toilet agar kau—"

Hening.

"Akhirnya keberuntungan datang padaku, Markeu! Sekarang diam di tempatmu dan biarkan aku bicara!" seru Jaemin seraya berjalan mendekati Mark yang masih terpaku.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Mark! Kalau tidak, aku akan memberitahu Haechan kalau dia pernah menjadi Mortels!"

Tiba-tiba rahang Mark mengeras mendengar ancaman Jaemin, tidak lupa ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu erat tanpa takut menatap tajam ke arah Jaemin.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau berani mengatakan itu, Sialan! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap Mark penuh intimidasi.

Jaemin menyeringai kecil.

"Maka dari itu jawab pertanyanku," jeda Jaemin menatap Mark penuh keseriusan, "Apa kau tahu risiko menjadi Soulries?"

Mark memandang Jaemin remeh sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Heh, kau pikir aku bodoh apa? Tentu saja aku tahu, Jaemin."

Jaemin tetap mencoba sabar demi keberhasilan "misi"nya.

"Yang kutahu kau cukup bodoh untuk memilih mati."

Refleks Mark menatap Jaemin tajam.

"Tahu apa kau tentangku, Na Jaemin?" Mark kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sembari tertunduk, diam-diam bibirnya terhiasi seringai kecil, "Bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan apapun yang aku miliki demi Haechan aku rela. Apapun itu, termasuk nyawaku. Karena Haechan adalah bagian dari diriku."

Jaemin sedikit merinding ketika merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan mulai menguar di sekitarnya.

"Heh, kau tahu apa, Na Jaemin?" ucap Mark penuh tantangan sembari menatap Jaemin meremehkan hingga terkesan sombong. "Ibarat aku tidak membutuhkan nyawa asal aku bisa selamanya berada sisi Haechan. Itulah alasan aku menjadi Soulries. Aku mencintainya dengan segala yang ada padaku, dan aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadarinya,"

Jaemin balik memandang Mark geram, "Bahkan jika kau membuang Appa, Eomma dan Hyung-mu?"

DEG!

Mark tertohok.

"Bahkan jika kau membuat mereka menderita karena orang yang mereka sayangi terbaring koma di rumah selama hampir enam bulan?"

Manik Mark mulai menatap kosong.

Mendapati reaksi Mark, Jaemin menghela napas. Ia melangkahkan kaki lebih dekat ke arah Mark. Ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal satu langkah, Jaemin berhenti. Salah satu tangannya melayang dipundak Mark dan menepuknya pelan.

"Kau memiliki mereka juga, Mark. Mereka menyayangimu, dan aku juga yakin selain mereka, meski Haechan tidak mengingatmu, dia juga menyayangimu. Haechan akan sedih saat dia tahu kau mengambil jalan ini."

Perlahan Mark mulai melemaskan persendiannya yang sempat kaku. Perkataan Jaemin memang tepat sasaran. Akan tetapi...

Mark menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata,

"Aku mencintai mereka, maka dari itu aku memilih jalan ini."

Jaemin menatap Mark dengan tatapan tidak paham.

"Kalau pun aku mati, Appa dan Eomma masih memiliki Hyung. Aku percaya Hyung-ku bisa menjaga mereka. Aku juga percaya, mereka juga pasti tahu, bahwa jalan apapun yang kuambil pasti itulah jalan yang membuatku bahagia. Itulah cara mereka menyayangiku."

Jaemin terdiam.

"Bahkan aku merasa..." Mark tersenyum tipis saat di kepalanya terbesit bayangan Haechan yang tersenyum bahagia, "...satu detik berada di samping Haechan seperti aku hidup satu tahun lebih lama."

Jaemin terperangah mendengar perkataan Mark, apalagi kala mendapati senyum Mark yang Jaemin yakini sangat tulus. Jaemin langsung terkekeh geli saat menyadari semuanya; terutama kebodohannya.

"Meski aku benci mengakui hal ini, kuakui kau hebat, Markeu," kata Jaemin pada akhirnya.

Mark hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa alasanmu berbuat sejauh ini, Jaemin?"

"Itu hal memalukan, kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Aku harus tahu karena hal ini pasti ada sangkut-pautnya denganku."

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Katakan atau aku cari tahu sendiri?"

Ugh! Jaemin terpojok.

"Baiklah. Pertama, saat Haechan jadi Mortels, dia berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu. Kedua... Akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak mengetahuinya."

Lama-kelamaan Mark ingin memutilasi Jaemin saking sebalnya akan sifat basa-basi Jaemin yang tidak biasa itu.

"Terserah. Kalau begitu aku akan menghantui Jeno dan menghasutnya untuk meninggalkan ka—"

"YANG KEDUA, ORANG TUAMU MENGIRA AKU KEKASIHMU, MARKONAH SIALAN!" seru Jaemin kesal pada akhirnya.

Saat ini tampang Mark tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Ekspresi yang terlalu abstrak.

"Ka-Kau bercanda kan...?" Mark mencoba mengendalikan rasa keterkejutannya, "Haechan, Haechan jauh lebih segalanya darimu! Tidak mungkin aku mau denganmu dan meninggalkan Haechan-ku!"

"Aku juga tidak sudi memiliki kekasih sepertimu! Jeno jauh-jauh lebih segalanya darimu!"

"Sialan! Kau harusnya aku membunuhmu saja daritadi!"

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu duluan, Brengsek!"

Grek!

Aksi pertengkaran mereka tidak jadi dimulai ketika mendengar suara pintu atap sekolah yang terbuka. Refleks kedua pasang bola mata mereka pun tertuju pada asal suara, dimana mereka mendapati sosok Haechan yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Err... Kau Jaemin kan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Haechan bingung.

Mark langsung melangkahkan kaki mendekati Haechan. Tanpa sungkan, ia merangkul tubuh Haechan.

"Hanya bertukar salam, Chan. Jangan cemburu seperti itu," ucap Mark usil.

Wajah Haechan memerah mendengar pernyataan Mark.

"Mark! Apa-apan sih kau? Siapa yang cemburu!" elak Haechan memasang pose ngambek yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan.

Mark hanya terkekeh sembari mengacak-acak helai pirang Haechan. Segera, ia mengajak Haechan berjalan keluar dari atap sekolah tersebut, meninggalkan Jaemin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sembari melempar senyum tipis. Tiba-tiba Jaemin menepuk jidatnya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku lupa menanyakan itu!" gumam Jaemin merasa bodoh.

* * *

Usai mengenakan pakaian yang dirasa Mark nyaman, ia membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang di atas ranjang. Suara gemericik air yang bersumberkan dari kamar mandi di mana Haechan tengah _naked_ di sana pun tak mengurungkan imajinasi Mark untuk berkeliaran; terlebih, ketika ia kembali mengingat percakapan lanjutan antara dirinya dan Jaemin saat pulang sekolah tadi.

* * *

"Aku lupa menanyakan ini. Benarkah kau tinggal serumah dengan Haechan dan keluarganya?" tanya Jaemin ketika ia dan Mark hanya berdua saja di ruang kelas: Haechan menunggu Mark di depan sekolah.

Mark hanya mengangguk sekenanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Berarti kau juga disambut baik oleh orang tua Haechan?"

"Tidak sekadar 'disambut baik', bahkan sejak awal Haechan menemukanku di tengah jalan dan membawaku pulang ke rumahnya karena mengira aku lupa ingatan, Jaehyun Appa dan Taeyong Eomma sudah tahu aku siapa. Mereka tahu aku anak bungsu dari Appa-ku, Johnny Lee, dan sialnya, mereka juga tahu kalau aku koma. Demi kelancaran rencanaku, terpaksa aku menjadikan mereka sebagai 'saksi' dari Soulries-ku, dan untungnya mereka percaya."

"Aku kurang yakin mereka mudah percaya pada suatu hal yang tidak biasa apalagi sejenis makhluk tidak masuk akal sepertimu."

Meski sependapat dengan pemikiran Jaemin, agaknya Mark juga merasa kesal lantaran dibilang "makhluk tidak masuk akal". Namun ia memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Mereka percaya padaku karena ternyata Jaehyun Appa bekas arkeolog yang meneliti prasasti Rielous yang mana prasasti itu menjabarkan tentang asal mula Soulries. Tapi penelitian itu berhenti di tengah jalan karena Jaehyun Appa menikah dengan Taeyong Eomma dan akhirnya mereka menjadi pembisnis. Baiknya, mereka adalah rekan bisnis Appa dan Eomma. Buruknya, aku tidak tahu kalau Haechan itu anak mereka. Bahkan sebelum aku pindah ke apartemen pribadi karena ingin tinggal bersama Haechan saat berstatus Mortels, mereka juga tidak tahu kalau Haechan anak mereka yang terbaring koma menjadi Mortels dan bersamaku selama setahun penuh."

"Aku tidak menyangka Tuhan menyertai orang arogan sepertimu."

Mark tidak ambil pusing mendengar pendapat Jaemin.

"Lebih tepatnya aku bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan Haechan."

Jaemin terkekeh.

"Jika perkiraanku tepat, umurmu tinggal satu minggu lagi kan? Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan 'salam perpisahan' pada Haechan?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan hal seperti itu untuk mengusik waktuku bersama Haechan. Aku yakin ketika hari itu tiba, Haechan akan mengerti atas diriku. Meski sampai saat ini ikatan kami tidak memiliki status, aku yakin Haechan pasti merasakan ikatan kami."

* * *

Mark menghela napas usai mengingat percakapan yang lumayan berat antara dirinya dan Jaemin tadi. Merasa sedikit pening, perlahan Mark membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Walaupun belum begitu jelas, ia dapat menangkap secercah warna tan dan cokelat di hadapannya.

Kedip.

Pipi gembul? Cek.

Kedip.

Wajah unyu? Cek.

Kedip.

Kulit sedikit tan polos? Cek.

Kedip.

Tubuh _topless_ alias _semi naked_? Cek.

Kedi—TUNGGU DULU!

Bola mata Mark langsung melebar tatkala menemukan sosok Haechan, menatap bingung ke arahnya dan memasang tampang polos, dalam keadaan tubuh _naked_ dengan handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya ke bawah, berada di atasnya.

Sekali lagi,

BERADA DI ATASNYA!

"AAA!" seru Mark tanpa sadar seraya mendorong wajah Haechan yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

BRUAK!

Sungguh Mark masih tetap tidak sadar kalau dorongannya yang terlalu kuat itu berhasil membuat Haechan terjatuh dari ranjang dengan pantat yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai.

"MARK SIALAN! SAKIT TAHU!" seru Haechan kesal sembari mengelus pantatnya.

Usai menyadari perbuatannya, Mark refleks menghampiri Haechan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Chan ?" tanya Mark panik sambil ikut mengelus-elus pantat Haechan yang halus dan kenyal iー

ーups.

"_PERVERT_!"

BUAGH!

* * *

"Mark..."

"..."

"Mark..."

"..."

"Markeu..."

"..."

"..."

Sambil menahan rasa sakit yang mendera wajahnya akibat ciuman kasih sayang alias bogem mentah dari Haechan, Mark yang awalnya membuang muka ke arah langit malam di luar sana pun mengerlingkan pandangannya sedikit ke arah Haechan. Dari balik jendela yang ia duduki, Mark dapat melihat Haechan berdiri dalam jarak dua meter darinya. Kedua tangannya terkait. Kepalanya pun tertunduk dalam.

Tidak sanggup membuat Haechan lebih tertekan, Mark melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Haechan berada. Setelah sampai, tanpa sungkan kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggul Haechan hingga kaki yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut melingkar di pinggangnya. Mark tersenyum tipis saat mendapati kedua tangan Haechan meremas baju pada bagian dadanya begitu erat. Walaupun kepala Haechan tetap tertunduk, setidaknya Haechan tidak memberontak saat ia gendong dalam keadaan berhadapan seperti ini, cukup membuat Mark senang.

Perlahan, berbekalkan Haechan di gendongannya, Mark melangkahkan kembali kedua kakinya menuju jendela. Sesampainya di sana, Mark mendudukan Haechan di jendela yang memiliki tinggi sepinggulnya dan memiliki lebar yang bisa untuk kabur dua pencuri secara bersamaan.

Mark menatap intens ke arah Haechan yang betah menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam masih dengan kedua tangan yang tergantung di depan dadanya. Bagaimana pun, Mark memiliki batas kesabaran yang mungkin tidak bisa dilanggar. Maka dari itu, sengaja Mark mendorong tubuh Haechan hingga Haechan yang tadinya tertunduk pun langsung tersentak lantaran merasa setengah tubuhnya hampir melayang jatuh dari jendela. Refleks kedua tangan Haechan pun melingkar di leher Mark supaya ia tidak jatuh dari jendela. Otomatis posisi Mark jadi membungkuk 90 derajat ke depan berkat itu.

Dalam keadaan setengah tubuh bagian atasnya terlentang di udara, Haechan menatap geram ke arah Mark yang malah menatapnya datar.

"Mark! Kau gila ya?!" seru Haechan sebal.

Mark diam, ia lebih memilih untuk menyelami manik Haechan yang tersuguh di hadapannya.

Haechan tidak protes lagi, bahkan kini tatapannya terpaku pada manik Mark.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Entah mengapa, ketika Haechan turut menyelami menawannya manik Mark, ia dapat mendapati berbagai hal yang berkecamuk di sana. Sungguh, Haechan merasakan secercah kebahagian, pahatan luka, kebimbangan, ketakutan dan kerinduan terhadap sesuatu yang amat sangat bergabung menjadi kesatuan. Bahkan semua itu membuat dada Haechan terasa sesak. Apalagi ketika Mark menatapnya begitu sendu.

Perasaan apa ini?

"Haechan…," lirih Mark semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Haechan.

Seiring jarak di antara mereka yang mulai tereleminasi, saat itulah kedua pasang kelopak mata mereka mulai menutup, mencoba meresapi keberadaan masing-masing. Ketika tinggal setengah sentimeter bibir mereka tertaut, tiba-tiba Mark melebarkan kedua matanya.

'Tidak. Aku tidak boleh melakukan ini. Haechan pasti akan semakin terluka dan membuatku semakin tidak bisa meninggalkannya.'

Memejamkan mata sejenak, Mark menghirup napas dalam sebelum kembali membuka kelopak matanya dengan mantap untuk berkata,

"Chan, kau berat."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"MARK BRENGSEK!"

BRAK!

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, sekuat tenaga Haechan mendorong Mark hingga kini mereka berdua kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Dengan kekesalan yang memuncak, Haechan meraih suatu benda yang bisa ia raih kemudian memukulkannya ke arah Mark yang terbaring di bawahnya. Tentu saja posisi Haechan yang terduduk di perut Mark memudahkannya untuk menyiksa Mark.

"Chan! Ya, Haechan! Hentikan!" seru Mark berusaha menutupi kepala dan wajahnya yang dijadikan sasaran Haechan untuk memukulnya.

Sedangkan Haechan tampak tidak memedulikan seruan Mark, bahkan ia semakin gencar memukuli Mark berbekalkan benda yang ternyata berupa buku yang lumayan tebal tersebut.

Merasa seruannya tidak berguna, Mark langsung merebut buku di tangan Haechan seraya mendudukkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba, sukses membuat Haechan yang tadinya terduduk di perut Mark berpindah ke pangkuannya. Meski demikian, Haechan tetap memukul Mark dengan kedua tangannya tanpa lelah. Kesal, Mark refleks berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian langsung menggendong tubuh Haechan a la _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke arah jendela dengan posisi siap-siap membuang Haechan dari sana kapan saja.

"Mark! Kau benar-benar gila!" seru Haechan panik langsung mengeratkan kalungan tangannya di leher Mark.

"Aku benar-benar akan membuangmu jika kau tidak berhenti memukulku dan memberontak terus, Chan!"

"Ugh..."

Akhirnya Haechan memilih diam. Sebenarnya Haechan sangat yakin Mark tidak mungkin tega membuangnya, tapi yang ada dipikirannya kali ini, siapa tahu ada setan lewat yang menggoda Mark untuk melaksanakan ancamannya. Yeah, Haechan lebih memilih jalan damai meski berat dilakukan.

Mendapati Haechan sudah tenang, Mark tersenyum puas. Dengan santai Mark mendudukkan Haechan di jendela dengan kedua kaki yang tergantung ke luar jendela. Usai memastikan posisi Haechan aman, kedua tangan Mark beralih memeluk tubuh Haechan dari belakang, tidak ketinggalan ia membenamkan wajahnya di helaian surai Haechan dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam, menikmati hangatnya tubuh Haechan di tengah suasana yang lumayan dingin ini.

"Mark brengsek! Menyebalkan! _Pervert_! Markeu! Brengsek! Menyebalkan!" ucap Haechan tidak jelas namun bisa dianggap sebagai gerutuan.

Mark hanya meringis mendengar umpatan Haechan yang _ngalor-ngidul_ itu.

"Omong-omong, kalau kau memang pintar, tebak rasi bintang apa itu?" tanya Mark berniat mengalihkan isu sembari menunjuk ke arah bintang-bintang, sukses menghentikan gerutuan Haechan dan membuatnya mengikuti arah tunjukan Mark.

Upaya pengalih isu pun berhasil.

"Ng? Tumben kau bertanya hal seperti itu? Kau kerasukan?" tanya Haechan balik.

"Ck, bilang saja kau tidak bisa menjawabnya," sindir Mark.

"Mark! Meski aku tidak sejenius dirimu, aku masih tergolong pintar tahu! Itu rasi bintang Aquila dan Lyra kan?"

"Baiklah tuan pintar, lalu mengapa rasi bintang Aquila dan Lyra digabung menjadi legenda Lyra Aquila?"

"Memang ada legenda Lyra Aquila? Aku baru mendengarnya kali ini."

"Aku mendapat legenda ini dari perpustakaan sekolah kita, Chan. Meski enggan, kuakui aku tertarik dengan legenda ini."

"Memang bagaimana isinya?"

"Masih ada kaitannya dengan Mitologi Yunani kuno. Kau tahu Dewa Olympus kan? Suatu ketika dia menyukai dewi Cassiopeia dari kerajaan seberang. Untuk meyakinkan perasaannya pada dewi Cassiopeia, dia rela menyihir putranya menjadi kecapi untuk dihadiahkan pada dewi Cassiopeia. Kecapi yang merupakan perwujudan dari putranya ini pun di beri nama Lyra, sedangkan untuk mengirimkannya sebagai hadiah, dewa Olympus menitahkan pada elangnya; Aquila untuk mengantarkan Lyra agar selamat sampai tujuan. Aquila pun menuruti segala titah yang diberikan dewa Olympus. Namun pada akhirnya Aquila tidak bisa mengantarkan Lyra ke kerajaan Cassiopeia. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Haechan menggeleng; jujur ia mulai tertarik dengan legenda ini

Mark tersenyum kecil.

"Aquila jatuh cinta pada sosok Lyra ketika mereka mandi di sungai bersama-sama."

"He? Aku paham kalau elang bisa mandi, tapi kalau kecapi? Kecapi kan benda mati, Mark," cecar Haechan bingung.

"Ck, tentu saja saat mereka mandi wujud mereka berubah menjadi manusia, yah, walau mereka sejenis."

"Terus? Terus?" tanya Haechan semangat.

"Pada akhirnya Aquila malah membawa Lyra pergi entah kemana. Dewa Olympus yang mengetahui kenyataan ini pun sangat murka karena tidak berhasil membuat dewi Cassiopeia terpikat padanya. Akan tetapi meski dewa Olympus marah, dia tetap menyayangi putranya dan menghargai Aquila yang telah membantunya selama ini. Maka dari itu, dewa Olympus menyihir mereka menjadi rasi bintang dan menempatkan mereka di langit dengan posisi bersandingan untuk memperingati kisah cinta mereka."

Haechan menatap Mark penuh takjub.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau suka dengan kisah percintaan, Mark."

"Aku mencoba menyukainya karena kau senang sekali nonton Drama kan?"

Wajah Haechan memerah, "Bisakah kau tidak _to the point_?"

"Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Bagiku waktu itu sangat berharga."

'Apalagi saat bersamamu,' lanjut Mark dalam hati.

Haechan hanya membulatkan pipinya.

"Tapi, tapi Mark, aku senang Aquila berani mengambil risiko membawa Lyra kabur. Bahkan jika aku berada di posisi Lyra, aku akan setia berada di samping Aquila."

"Alasannya?"

"Karena Aquila tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Lyra. Itu yang kuyakini, dan aku harap keyakinanku ini juga ada di antara kita, Mark."

Deg!

Jantung Mark serasa berhenti berdetak.

Tidak mendapati reaksi sedikit pun dari Mark, Haechan berinisiatif memutar tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Mark yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan.

"Mark, aku harap ketika kau sudah mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali, jangan tinggalkan aku ya? Bagiku, kau itu suatu hal yang sangat berharga. Aku senang Tuhan mentakdirkan kita untuk bertemu. Aku harap kau adalah Aquila yang tidak pernah meninggalkan Lyra. Janji?"

Haechan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Mark, tidak ketinggalan pula senyum manis terlukis di bibirnya berbekalkan manik yang menatap Mark polos.

Mendapati semua itu, Mark tidak bisa menahan rasa miris di hatinya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bahagia ketika Haechan mengatakan hal tadi hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Akan tetapi ia tidak dapat memungkiri jika takdir tidak mengizinkannya untuk bersama Haechan lebih lama. Mark dilanda kebimbangan mendalam.

"Mark?"

Panggilan kecil Haechan pun berhasil menyadarkan Mark dari renungannya. Kala maniknya menatap Haechan, ia tersentak mendapati manik sang pemuda berkaca-kaca. Mungkin karena Mark tidak kunjung menjawab, Haechan mengira Mark tidak mau menjanjikan apa yang Haechan inginkan.

Segera, Mark menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Haechan, berhasil membuat Haechan menampilkan cengiran bahagianya. Mau tak mau, bibir tipis Mark pun turut menyumbangkan senyum bahagia.

"Aku, Mark, mengucap sumpah…," Mark meraih kedua tangan Haechan dan mengalungkannya di lehernya, tidak lupa ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang pemuda, "...tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Haechan…," Mark pun memperpendek jarak di antara mereka, menatap penuh keyakinan melalui maniknya yang hanya terpaku pada manik Haechan, "...dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, bahkan jika Tuhan mengizinkan…," Wajah mereka tinggal berjarak sekian sentimeter, "...aku harap maut pun tidak bisa memisahkan kita. Karena kau...," Haechan ikut memiringkan wajahnya ketika Mark melakukan hal yang sama, "...sangat berharga bagiku."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, bibir Haechan pun tertawan oleh ciuman lembut bibir Mark. Bergerak sesuai hasrat yang mereka rasakan sampai tiada jarak yang menjadi dinding untuk memisahkan mereka.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian usai peristiwa yang bahkan membuat wajah Haechan tidak berhenti memerah karenanya, selama itu pula ia agak menjaga jarak dengan Mark lantaran degup jantungnya terasa bekerja terlalu berlebihan ketika ia berada di sekitar Mark. Situasi ini pun dimanfaatkan oleh Mark untuk menutupi gejala-gejala yang mulai muncul dari dampak menjadi Soulries.

Seperti saat ini, Mark terpaksa menyuruh Jaemin untuk menemani Haechan seharian di sekolah karena ia sedang sakit; setidaknya itulah alasan yang ia berikan pada Haechan. Awalnya Haechan ngotot ingin menemani Mark di rumah. Akan tetapi berkat bujuk rayu sang Eomma tercinta; Taeyong, Haechan berhasil berangkat ke sekolah bersama Jaemin dengan syarat Jaehyun merawat Mark di rumah. Haechan hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan tersebut.

Kini, Mark terbaring di ranjang Haechan dan terus-menerus terbatuk-batuk, bahkan sepercik darah tampak menghiasi bibirnya. Jaehyun segera mengambil serbet yang terletak di atas meja kemudian memberikannya pada Mark yang masih batuk.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau gejala yang kau terima adalah ini, Mark. Kau tahu? Bahkan tidak ada satu pun dokter yang bisa menyembuhkanmu bahkan menjelaskannya."

Mark mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet tadi. Meski merasa dadanya sesak, Mark berusaha membalas perkataan Jaehyun.

"Mungkin karena aku mencintai Haechan. Sebagai Soulries, aku harus mengorbankan jantungku sebagai pengganti 'wadah' rasa cintaku itu."

Jaehyun menatap Mark prihatin.

"Tapi Mark, apa tidak bisa cara mengorbankan jantungmu tidak seperti ini? Terlalu menyakitkan Mark. Andaikata Haechan tahu, dia mungkin malah berbalik membencimu karena kau melukai dirimu sendiri."

"Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara. Untuk mencapai tujuanku, aku harus mengorbankan jantungku dan membiarkannya terpotong-potong."

Yah, memang inilah kenyataannya. Memang terdengar sangat mustahil, tapi semua ini harus Mark jalani. Karena orang yang menjadi Soulries dan memilih mengorbankan jantungnya, maka jantungnya akan terpotong-potong menjadi 99 keping seiring berjalannya waktu. Layaknya legenda tentang hati(jantung) manusia yang terdiri dari 99 keping.

"Mark, apa kau sudah memikirkan cara yang terbaik untuk menjelaskan semua ini pada Haechan?"

Mark diam, karena ia sama sekali tidak membayangkan semua itu. Sebab jika diperkenankan, Mark masih ingin lebih lama lagi berada di samping Haechan.

Jaehyun menepuk pundak Mark.

"Aku tahu ini berat, tapi alangkah lebih baik kau menyiapkan cara yang terbaik untuk memberitahu Haechan tanpa menyakiti diri kalian. Kau tahu? Kita tidak bisa menyangkal kalau waktumu menipis."

Mark menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Perkataan Jaehyun memang benar, tapi pemikiran Mark tetap bersikeras menolak untuk memikirkan "taktik" perpisahan dengan Haechan. Bahkan hanya sekadar membayangkannya pun ia tak mampu.

Mendapati kebimbangan melanda sang Soulries, tanpa sungkan Jaehyun memeluk sosok di hadapannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri tersebut.

"Aku tahu ini berat, tapi kau harus, Mark. Demi kebahagiaan kalian."

Dengan berat hati Mark mengangguk pelan. Ia agak mengernyitkan kening ketika Jaehyun meraih tangannya dan meletakkan dua lembar kertas kecil di telapak tangannya. Mark menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan "Apa ini?".

Jaehyun tersenyum sembari mengacak helai Mark.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku dan Taeyong kan sudah cukup tua untuk mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum, lagipula kupikir berduaan di rumah lebih menyenangkan. Jadi _Valentine_ besok, bisa kan kau mengajak Haechan ke Festival di ujung kota? Kudengar acaranya akan dilaksanakan sangat meriah."

Mau tak mau bibir Mark menarik segaris senyum

"Tentu saja. _Gomawo_, Appa."

* * *

"Mark, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Haechan cemas seraya mengelus pipi Mark dengan jemarinya.

Mark hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya," balasnya meraih tangan Haechan dan menggandengnya, "Lebih baik kita bergegas."

Haechan mengangguk.

Dalam balutan Hanbok, mereka berjalan mengarungi malam secara beriringan. Tak lupa membagi kehangatan dengan kedua tangan yang tiada henti tertaut. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka hanya bisa menatap iri dua manusia yang sangat pantas bersanding itu. Bagaimana tidak? Mark yang berbalut hanbok bewarna biru dongker dengan aksen silver yang menghiasnya semakin membuat pemuda raven tersebut tampak mempesona. Berbeda dengan Haechan, ia lebih memilih menggunakan hanbok berwarna kuning pastel dengan aksen emas, meninggalkan kesan cerah dan ceria. Meski mereka terlihat kontras, tetap saja di mata kebanyakan orang mereka terlihat serasi. Bagai siang dan malam, dua hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, perjalanan mereka yang seharusnya berlangsung lama mengingat seberapa jauh jarak Festival dengan rumah mereka pun berakhir. Manik Haechan menatap bahagia pada hamparan manusia yang berkeliaran di sekitar area festival. Berbagai macam lentera warna-warni semakin mempercantik berjejer-jejer _stand_ bergaya rumah tradisional Korea Selatan yang terdapat di sana pula.

Secara tiba-tiba mata Haechan mengernyit ketika tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat sesosok orang yang ia kenal tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang laki-laki. Langsung saja Haechan menarik tangan Mark untuk mengajaknya menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Jaemin!" panggil Haechan senang sambil menepuk pundak Jaemin dari belakang.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil namanya sedikit tersentak sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya diikuti sosok di sampingnya.

"Ha-Haechan? Kau juga ada di sini?" tanya Jaemin agak gugup.

Haechan hanya nyengir.

"Tentu saja! Aku ke sini bersama Mark!" ucap Haechan senang, "O ya, siapa dia?" tanya Haechan sembari menunjuk sosok berambut coklat hitam ber-hanbok putih polos.

"Dia Lee Jeno, 'teman'ku dari Seoul," jelas Jaemin terdengar enggan.

Bibir Haechan langsung berubah lingkaran.

"Ooh! Perkenalkan! Namaku Lee Hae—"

"Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalmu."

Deg!

Ucapan Jeno yang_ to the point_ itu sukses membuat jantung Mark dan Jaemin hampir berhenti, apalagi ketika mata tak berpupil Jeno menatap Haechan dengan tatapan menyelidik. Namun tampaknya Haechan yang kebetulan sesuai dengan julukan yang diberi oleh Mark pun malah memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku juga pernah melihatmu?" tanya Haechan.

"Hahaha! Bagaimana mungkin, kalian baru bertemu pertama kali kan?" kata Jaemin mulai panik, terbukti dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang menghiasi keningnya.

Akan tetapi Jaemin malah terdiam ketika menemukan tiga pasang mata memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Apa?" Terdengar suara Jaemin agak sebal.

Haechan yang sadar terlebih dahulu pun hanya nyengir canggung.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok, Jaemin. Hanya saja aku pikir kau lebih 'baik' kalau sering tertawa," balas Haechan tanpa dosa, berhasil membuat aura di sekitar Jaemin menjadi pekat.

Jeno yang merasa merinding kala merasakan aura tak mengenakan dari Jaemin pun memutuskan untuk menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah lain; menghindari Jaemin. Akan tetapi hal tersebut malah membuatnya sangat terkejut saat tanpa sengaja melihat sosok di samping Haechan alias Mark. Refleks matanya melebar dengan raut wajah yang tegang.

"Tu-Tunggu! Ka-Kau...? Ma—mphh!"

"Loh? Kenapa kau membekap Jeno, Jaemin?"

Terpaksa Jaemin tertawa; meski terdengar sangat terpaksa.

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Jaemin sembari mengirim sinyal ke arah Mark lewat tatapan matanya seperti, 'Cepat kau bawa Haechan pergi dari sini sebelum Jeno berulah!'.

Menangkap sinyal dari Jaemin dengan baik, Mark pun segera menyeret Haechan yang sedikit memberontak jauh-jauh, meninggalkan sosok Jeno yang tengah melepaskan bekapan tangan Jaemin dari bibirnya. Setelah terlepas, Jeno pun menatap Jaemin penuh kecurigaan.

"Tadi itu Mark kan? Bukankah dia masih koma? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Neji agak sinis.

Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam; tidak berani menatap Jeno saat ini. Sungguh lain kali Jaemin harus berpikir jika memiliki otak jenius itu tidak selamanya menguntungkan, apalagi otak jenius itu dimiliki oleh Lee Jeno di saat seperti ini.

Sepertinya Jaemin harus menjelaskan secara perlahan agar tidak terjadi salah sangka. Sudah cukup Jeno marah padanya ketika mendengar kabar tentang dirinya yang diisukan berpacaran dengan Mark.

Dasar merepotkan.

* * *

"Mark! Berhenti menyeretku!" bentak Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Setelah merasa jarak antara mereka dan NoMin lumayan jauh, baru Mark melepaskan seretannya pada Haechan. Menghela napas lega, Mark mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Haechan, lebih tepatnya ke arah Haechan yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan pose membuang muka; sebal.

"Haechan," panggil Mark.

"Huh!" Haechan semakin membuang muka.

"Lee Haechan Gembul!"

"Mark Lee Brengsek!" balas Haechan malah membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Mark.

Bertepatan dengan itulah Haechan tersentak dengan kedua bola mata yang melebar saat merasakan sesuatu dipasang di lehernya. Refleks Haechan menoleh kebelakang, hanya untuk menemukan Mark tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Merasa malu, Haechan kembali menghadap ke depan sembari memegang bandul yang tergantung di kalung yang dipasangkan Mark tadi. Kristal berpendar segi enam bertransparan biru. Sangat cocok disandingkan dengan kulit tan Haechan.

"Ayo kita nikmati malam ini."

Tanpa sungkan Haechan pun menerima uluran tangan Mark.

"Tentu."

* * *

Tidak terasa petualangan mereka di Festival berjalan begitu cepat. Meski demikian, mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka itu. Mulai dari menangkap ikan menggunakan jaring kertas yang mudah robek, melempar bertumpuk kaleng dengan balon air, membeli cumi bakar, bahkan sampai masuk ke _stand_ khusus yang sengaja dibuat layaknya rumah hantu. Tentu saja Mark beruntung sekali bisa mendapat pelukan dari Haechan lantaran si gembul tidak berhenti berteriak melihat sosok menyeramkan sang boneka.

Sebelum menuju ke tempat selanjutnya, Mark mengajak Haechan terlebih dahulu ke toilet. Di sana, dengan bilah yang memisahkan mereka, Mark kembali memuntahkan banyak darah di _closet_. Hal itu tidak kunjung berhenti sampai akhirnya lagi-lagi potongan dua jantung yang berbentuk layaknya kelopak bunga itu pun keluar dari asalnya. Mark meremas Hanbok-nya kuat, dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Namun mau apa dikata, ia tidak boleh berhenti di sini apalagi membuat Haechan mengetahui "keadaan"nya secepat ini. Walau waktu semakin menipis, setidaknya hal itu sangat berharga bagi dirinya dan Haechan. Maka dari itu, sekuat tenaga Mark menahan rasa sakit itu, kemudian membilas bekas darah yang menggenangi wajahnya dengan air.

Merasa tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan, Mark pun keluar dari toilet.

"Mark! Lama sekali sih!" seru Haechan sebal.

"_Mian_," balas Mark sekenanya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita ke sana saja!" ajak Haechan riang sembari menyeret Mark.

Ternyata Haechan mengajak Mark ke sebuah rimbunan pohon Lilac yang berada di pusat Festival itu. Di dahan bahkan ranting-ranting pohon tersebut banyak sekali tergantung kartu-kartu berwarna-warni berukuran kecil. Penasaran, Haechan pun mendekat ke arah tulisan yang terukir di pohon tersebut ditemani Mark.

"Di antara banyak 'keping' ini, masing-masing bagiannya hanya terdapat dua buah. Bagai _puzzle_ yang sengaja dipisah, jika 'terhubung' maka potongan keping ini akan menyatu dengan'nya', jika tidak, benang merah ternyata melambai ke arah lain."

"Maksudnya apa, Mark?" tanya Haechan menoleh ke arah Mark yang ternyata juga ikut membacanya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kita disuruh memilih salah satu di antara kartu yang tergantung di pohon ini."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini!" ucap Haechan langsung menarik kartu berwarna putih di samping kirinya.

"Terlalu gegabah, tidak ingin melihat-lihat dulu sebelum memilih?"

"Tidak, Mark. Aku yakin pilihanku tepat."

Mark hanya mengernyitkan kening sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke sana-sini. Ia baru berhenti ketika menemukan sebuah kartu yang tergantung tak jauh darinya. Entah mengapa ia tertarik dengan kartu berwarna hitam itu. Langsung saja tanpa berpikir lama ia meraih kartu tersebut dan berniat membukanya.

"Jangan dibuka, Mark!" cegah Haechan tiba-tiba.

Mark mengernyitkan keningnya lagi dengan heran, "Kenapa?"

Haechan nyengir, "Kita buka saat tengah malam saja ya? Kata Eomma ada air terjun rahasia di sekitar sini. Dulu Appa dan Eomma selalu di sana untuk menghabiskan malam _Valentine_ sekaligus menikmati kembang api saat tengah malam. Kita ke sana sekarang!" putusnya sambil menyeret Mark.

* * *

Ternyata menuju ke air terjun rahasia itu tidak semudah yang Haechan bayangkan. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk sampai ke sana. Bagaimana tidak? Tersesat juga salah satu faktor penghambat mengingat Festival diadakan di dekat hutan. Haechan hanya bisa terduduk lelah saat pada akhirnya mereka sampai di air terjun tersebut. Gemericik air yang berjatuhan terdengar begitu segar dan menenangkan, membuat Mark yang terduduk di samping Haechan memejamkan matanya tenang. Di dalam pikirannya, mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahukan Haechan yang sebenarnya.

"Haechan, ada suatu hal yang ingin kujelaskan padamu," kata Mark lirih.

"Waaah! Ternyata air terjunnya bagus sekali, Mark!" ucap Haechan sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan perkataan Mark.

"Haechan…,"

"Ah! Aku ingin merasakan airnya!" kata Haechan riang sembari bangkit dan berjalan mendekat ke area air terjun tersebut.

Mau tak mau Mark pun menyusul Haechan.

"Haechan, aku...,"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Mark?" potong Haechan cepat, "Appa dan Eomma benar-benar pintar memilih tem—"

"HAECHAN DENGARKAN AKU!" seru Mark.

Hening.

Kepala Haechan langsung tertunduk, sedangkan Mark sangat merasa bersalah akibat membentak orang yang sangat ia cintai. Refleks Mark memeluk Haechan erat.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku, Hae—"

"Dengarkan apa?!"

Haechan langsung mendorong Mark kuat hingga Mark terdorong ke belakang.

"Apa aku harus mendengarkan penjelasan menyebalkan itu, hah?! Penjelasan atas kebodohanmu?!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Mark untuk memahami situasi kali ini.

"Chan, jangan bilang kau—"

"Ya! Aku tahu semuanya, Mark! Aku tahu pilihan bodohmu! Aku mendengar semua percakapanmu dengan Jaemin, brengsek!" seru Haechan hilang kendali," Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah pergi dariku? Lalu untuk apa penjelasan tidak masuk akalmu itu! Aku tidak membutuhkannya! Aku tidak butuh!" teriaknya frustasi sembari menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Mark tertegun. Dengan keteguhan hati, ia berjalan ke tepi air terjun dan berhenti tepat di samping Haechan dengan jarak sekitar tiga meter. Maniknya menatap air terjun dengan sendu. Meski demikian, bibirnya tersenyum tulus.

"Mungkin bagi orang lain keputusan yang kuambil ini terkesan bodoh. Tapi asal kau tahu, Haechan. Aku menganggap keputusanku menjadi Soulries adalah yang terbaik."

Mark menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

"Menjadi Soulries, hanyalah satu-satunya kesempatan bagiku untuk bertemu orang yang kucintai."

Haechan meremas dadanya; sakit.

"Aku ingin menembus semua kebodohanku di masa lalu. Kebodohanku saat menyia-nyiakanmu. Kebodohanku saat membuang banyak waktu tanpa dirimu. Kebodohanku saat menganggap semuanya akan berjalan baik dan abadi. Kebodohanku saat keras hati dan dendam menyelimutiku."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, manik Mark meneteskan air mata. Air mata berupa darah.

"Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana. Sesederhana impianku untuk mati dengan tenang setelah menghabiskan sisa waktuku denganmu, tanpa celah untuk bersamamu."

Tetesan darah itu pun mengotori jernihnya air tejun di bawah sana.

"Bersamamu, di sampingmu, dengan segala yang aku miliki, bahkan dengan membuang nyawaku pun aku rela. Asal itu untukmu. Orang yang kucintai dan orang yang begitu berharga bagiku. Kau yang merupakan setengah dari diriku."

Tidak hanya Mark, bahkan wajah Haechan pun telah terbanjiri butiran kristal rapuh.

"Meski hanya sebentar. Aku bahagia bisa di sampingmu. Merasakan keberadaanmu di sisiku. Memilikimu. Disayangi olehmu. Sungguh tidak butuh banyak pilihan jika menjadi Soulries benar-benar pasti bertemu denganmu. Sosok Mortels yang setahun penuh mengisi ruang kosong dalam diriku hingga terasa utuh. Sampai sekarang pun, itu kau, kau Haechan."

Mark menyeka darah di wajahnya sebelum membasuhnya dengan air.

"Aku memang berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Yah, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Meski tubuhku menyatu dengan tanah, hati, jiwa, perasaan dan sosokku akan terus berada di sampingmu, di pikiranmu dan di dalam dirimu. Itulah caraku berjanji dan menjagamu."

Mark menoleh ke arah Haechan yang masih menundukkan kepala penuh kesunyian, "Maka dari itu, di sisa waktuku yang tinggal menghitung menit ini," Tangan Mark terulur ke arah Haechan, "izinkan aku merasakan keberadaanmu dan mencintaimu dengan caraku."

Tanpa basa-basi Haechan langsung berlari ke arah Mark, sebagai jawaban untuk menyambut uluran tangannya. Menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan Mark yang hangat dan nyaman. Setelahnya, kedua pasang manik mereka saling menatap, mencoba meresapi keberadaan masing-masing.

"Sekali lagi, aku, Mark Lee, mengucap sumpah," Tampak segaris darah meluncur dari sudut kiri bibi Mark, "tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Lee Haechan," Bibir yang setia mengucap sumpah itu pun perlahan mendekati bibir ranum Haechan, "da-dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, ba-bahkan jika Tuhan mengizinkan," Lagi-lagi terlihat cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari mulut Mark hingga membekas di bibirnya, "a-aku harap ma-maut pun ti-tidak bisa me-memisahkan kita. Karena kau," Kening mereka bertemu, ujung hidung mereka juga bersentuhan, "sebagian diriku."

Walau terasa perih, Haechan tetap mengucap sumpahnya.

"Aku, Lee Haechan, mengucap sumpah, akan selalu setia pada Mark Lee, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, bahkan jika Tuhan mengizinkan, maut pun tidak bisa memisahkan kita. Karena kau, sebagian diriku."

Mungkin bila orang yang menyaksikan ciuman bercampur darah dan kristal rapuh mereka akan beranggapan miris, begitu menyakitkan dan terasa menyedihkan. Akan tetapi baik Mark maupun Haechan tidak menganggap demikian. Karena inilah perasaan mereka, inilah cara mereka saling memiliki dan meresapi. Karena ini kesempatan terakhir. Kesempatan terakhir untuk mereka bersama sampai saat ini.

Usai menyudahi ciuman mereka, Mark terbatuk, refleks memuntahkan gumpalan darah berbekalkan tiga kepingan jantung terakhir yang tersisa dalam dirinya ke tanah berumput rimbun. Haechan yang melihat semua itu tersenyum manis sembari mengusap bibir berdarah Mark dengan jemarinya. Mark pun menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis dan tulus.

Seraya saling mengaitkan jemari tangan mereka, bibir Mark mendarat lembut di kening Haechan. Kelopak mata mereka menutup dengan perlahan.

'Tersampaikan dan terbalas...'

Mulai dari bawah, perlahan sosok Mark berubah menjadi kelopak bunga berwarna putih, terbang mendawai sesuai arah angin membawanya pergi. Lantas ketika kehangatan yang Haechan rasakan tengah lenyap sepenuhnya, sosok Mark benar-benar telah hilang dari hadapannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, beribu daun percikan api mulai menghias langit malam; Kembang Api, mengiringi tubuh Haechan yang merosot jatuh. Bulir-bulir air semakin mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

Tanpa sadar, kedua kartu yang rencananya akan mereka buka bersama pun malah jatuh dan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan dua potongan gambar yang jika dirangkai membentuk sebuah gambar bunga. Sebuah bunga yang ternyata...

..._Lily of The Valley_.

Bunga yang kini tumbuh secara cepat di hadapan Haechan, tempat dimana air mata Haechan berhenti menetes.

Seiring bertumbuhnya sang bunga Lily Lembah, alunan lonceng pernikahan perlahan mulai terdengar merdu, terayun-terayun oleh angin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaehyun, apa kau yakin air terjun itu benar-benar ada?"

"Menurut penelitianku dulu benar-benar ada. Karena air terjun itu adalah asal mula Soulries berada."

"Memang apa gunanya air terjun itu?"

"Legenda awal kemunculan Soulries telah terulang kembali pada Mark dan Haechan. Di sana, ada dua jenis bunga yang akan menentukan jalan hidup mereka. Yang pertama _Bleeding Heart_, bunga penanda keabadian cinta, yah walau artinya sang Soulries telah meninggal. Yang kedua _Lily of The Valley_, bunga penanda kembalinya kebahagiaan cinta dalam keberuntungan."

"Ja-Jadi kau..."

"Ya, Taeyong. Aku berharap _Lily of The Valley_ yang terdapat di sana."

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah kesempatan berkali-kali itu benar-benar ada?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-November 5, ****2019-**

* * *

**Mind to Review? :3**

**Qlyra**


End file.
